Oh Mary Sue!
by CherryCoke
Summary: Is your fan character a Mary Sue? Find out here! (Great for beginning Zim fanfic writers!)


**Oh Mary Sue!**

Oh no! It's attack of the Mary Sues! Could your original Invader Zim character be a part of the conspiracy?

***~~^% ****TABLE ****of ****CONTENTS %^~~*******

***1.)** What is a Mary Sue?

***2.)** What makes up an Invader Zim Mary Sue?

***3.)** Mary Sue Test

***4.)** Results

***5.)** Oh no! My character is a Mary Sue! What do I do?

**1.**

_-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-_ **What**** is a Mary Sue?** _-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-_

            Mary Sue is perfect. She gets straight A's, she never misses an assignment, she's 

athletic, she's pretty, she's nice, she gets along with everybody, she's bright, she's clever, she's friends with the main character, is in love with a main character, enemies with the main "bad guy," and everybody loves her. Except she makes the readers want to vomit. "Mary Sue" describes more than the character's personality, a character is also a Mary Sue if they play a huge part in the plot. 

Of course, Mary Sue changes depending on what story or fan fiction she's in. In a Harry Potter fan fiction, she'd hate Draco and be friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, she would have some sort of special power, she'd play more pranks than Fred and George and read more books than Hermione, and she would help defeat Voldemort. Sound like a cliché? Good! That's because that is what a Mary Sue is! She is the perfect, most fitting character for another character in the story to be friends with. Trust me, Mary Sues aren't pretty. Try to avoid making your original character a Mary Sue. Also, Mary Sues can be boys too. :)

**2.**

^_-_^^_-_^^_-_^ **What**** makes up and Invader Zim Mary Sue? **^_-_^^_-_^^_-_^

            An Invader Zim Mary Sue is like all other Mary Sues, only she pertains to Invader 

Zim. Some Invader Zim Mary Sue qualities:

Good friends with Dib, Zim, Gaz (ESPECIALLY Gaz), or the Tallest

Has a cute and insane robot like Gir

Is in love with Zim, Dib, Gaz, or the Tallest

Is another Invader sent to help Zim

Invader that crashed (or arrived by any other means) on Earth, hates the Tallest, and wishes to help Zim

Believes everything Dib says

Is a new Tallest (so that there are 3 or more)

Helps Zim/Dib destroy Dib/Zim

Helps Gaz destroy everything

Really nice to Zim, Dib, or Gaz even if not friends with them

Mean to a certain character (most likely Zim or Dib), but not everybody else

Knows Zim is an alien, even if they aren't friends with Dib

Is a better gamer than Gaz

Is a bigger paranormal freak than Dib

**3.**

**=-=-==-=-==-=-==-=-= Mary Sue Test =-=-==-=-==-=-==-=-=**

Okay, now to see if YOUR Invader Zim fan character is a Mary Sue! Just choose the letter that applies to your character, and be truthful! You might want to record your answers so you don't forget, because what determines your fan character's Mary Sueness is a little complicated. :)

Oh, and answer this like you are your character.

1. What race are you?

a. Irken

b. Human

c. Other

2. What is your occupation?

a. Invader

b. Tallest

c. Worker at McMeatie's

d. Scientist

e. Other

3. Do you have a pet?

a. Yes, an insane SIR

b. Yes, a spooky and evil cat/dog that obeys my every command

c. Yes, it's a/an (other)

d. No

4. Who are you friends with?

a. Dib

b. Zim

c. Gaz

d. The Tallest

e. Gir

f. Nobody 

g. None of the above

h. Everybody in A-E

5. Are you on Earth?

a. Yes, to help Zim

b. Yes, to help Dib

c. Yes

d. No

6. Do you take part in the final battle?

a. Yes, go Zim!

b. Yes, go Dib!

c. No

7. Are you in love/ having a relationship with any of these characters?

a. Zim

b. Dib

c. Gaz

d. One of the Tallest/both of the Tallest

e. Someone else

f. No

8. Do you hate/ are trying to destroy any of these characters?

a. Zim

b. Dib

c. The Tallest

d. Someone else

e. No

9. Listen to that weird, big headed Dib! What do you think?

a. He's right about Zim! We have to destroy him!

b. Liar! The crazy boy is making it up!

c. What a weirdo! He's insane!

d. His head's not big!

e. Who's Dib? 

10. In this list, what do you like most? (You can choose more than one letter)

a. Doom

b. Destroying stuff

c. Piggies

d. Pizza

e. Video games

f. UFO magazines

g. Weapons

h. Advanced technology

i. Spaceships

j. Reading

k. Watching TV

l. Paranormal investigation

m. Being dominant or being in charge

n. Being tall

Thanks for taking the quiz! To see if your character's got the dreaded Mary Sue disease, check below.

**4.**

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' **Results **`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

      You took the test, now what is your character? Well, there are 520 points total. The maximum number of points you can get is 280, 280 being the MOST like a Mary Sue and 0 being the LEAST, so you want to be closer to 0. (This is all assuming my mathematics are correct.)^_^ Here's the scoring:

1: a. 5 points

    b. 5 points

    c. 10 points

2: a. 5 points

    b. 10 points

    c. 1 points

    d. 3 points

    e. 1 points

3: a. 10 points

    b. 5 points

    c. 1 point

    d. 0 points

4: a. 10 points

    b. 10 points

    c. 15 points

    d. 5 points

    e. 5 points

    f. 5 points

    g. 3 points

    h. 20 points

5: a. 10 points

    b. 10 points

    c. 5 points

    d. 3 points

6: a. 15 points

    b. 15 points

    c. 0 points

7: a. 15 points

    b. 15 points

    c. 25 points

    d. 10 points

    e. 5 points

    f. 0 points

8: a. 15 points

    b. 15 points

    c. 20 points

    d. 5 points

    e. 10 points

9: a. 10 points

    b. 10 points

    c. 3 points

   d. 10 points

   e. 5 points

10: a. 5 points

      b. 15 points

      c. 15 points

      d. 10 points

      e. 15 points

      f. 20 points

      g. 10 points

      h. 10 points

      i. 20 points

      j. 0 points

     k. 0 points

            l. 20 points

           m. 10 points

           n. 15 points

Remember, this only accounts for certain situations. If your character is very Mary Sue, or not at all Mary Sue that doesn't mean that they are all bad or all good. Tests like this aren't 100% accurate. My personal fan character got 104 points. 

If you got a very low score, congratulations! Your fan character isn't very Mary Sue-ish! You can skip the last chapter if you want to, because your character seems to be just fine!

If you got a very high score and want to do something about it, keep reading below.

**5.**

^-^-^ **Oh no! My character is a Mary Sue! What do I do? **^-^-^

            First understand that this is not the end of the world. You can keep your character the way they are if you like them, or you can take some suggestions and try to make them less perfect.

If your character is in love with another main character, you should scratch that. If the entire point of the story is about their love, you can't make your character look very un-Mary Sue-ish. The reason I say this is because I think romance isn't the best genre for Invader Zim. 

If your character is a die-hard "Zim is and alien" Dib-believer, you should try making your character a little more skeptical. Look at all of the other characters in the show; they all think Dib is crazy but in "The Nightmare Begins," they almost believed him! Maybe your character can think Zim is an alien, but not out to conquer Earth, or maybe vice versa. 

If your character somehow lands on Earth and wishes to help Zim, don't have them find him right away or have them help him right away. Zim probably won't let them help, so you'd have to work with the idea instead of just having another Irken (or anything else) help Zim right away.

If your character is friends with Gaz, I'm afraid there is little hope. Gaz is a loner, and you can easily see that. You'd need a VERY good reason to have them being friends. 

If your character is an Irken who is as tall as the Tallest, making them a trio, this is very hard to believe. If anything, your character could replace these Tallest.  

If your character has a robot that's stupid, insane and absolutely CUTE like Gir, then that's pretty Mary Sue-ish. Gir was a rare, once-in-a-lifetime happening. No one else will really have a robot like Gir, especially if they have a different starting letter (Dir, Mir, Tir, Fir, Lir, Iir, whatever).

If your character is a bigger paranormal freak than Dib, maybe you should make them not go to Dib's Skool. Maybe they could be a part of the Swollen Eyeball Net. 

If you have any questions or need more help, say so in your review and give me your e-mail address. If enough people need help/have questions, I'll write another chapter but if only one or two do I'll e-mail them, okay? :) 

Oh boo. The bullets don't work. I'm sure you got by with just spaces, right?

**!!!!BIG, FAT, JUICY, IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!**

            I wrote this mostly for beginners who are starting to write Zim fan fictions, but experienced writers can still judge their characters here. But remember, these tests are not 100% accurate. After all, I don't have the whole story! This really is just a general look at your character's Mary Sueness. Also remember, part of this is my own personal opinion. That means I might not necessarily be right, but hey! This still will help you get an idea of how you're doing!

**Think I'm a Mary Sue? Or do I have it just right? Was I helpful? Or did I just waste a precious minute of your time? Whatever, tell me in a review!**


End file.
